


When Harris Met Jem

by MajorWeak



Category: Jem Coughlin - Fandom, Jeremy Renner - Fandom, The Town - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jem Coughlin - Freeform, the town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorWeak/pseuds/MajorWeak





	When Harris Met Jem

There she was, sat at bar out of town where she'd been shifted temporarily while she worked a case. Harris had just slipped the bartender another bill after he poured her another whiskey. It was another rough day, hell- the whole week had been rough.

At least yesterday she wasn't shot in the leg, being as stubborn as she was, she headed straight to the bar once the doctor had fixed her leg up. The next morning was worse, she had a hangover and some punk had just ran into her, causing her coffee to spill on her. The man smelt like a bar, whiskey and cigarettes lingered to his scent.

"Y'watch where ya' goin' next time and y'coffee might not get spilt on ya'" the man said, looking at her with a stony expression on his face.

"Head down, still buzzed from alcohol and as a guess, you're doing the walk of shame, so don't preach t'me." Harris snarled and continued her walk to work.

The man followed her, a stupid smirk on his face, apparent to anyone what his motives were.

"'Ey sweetheart, what's ya' name? M'Jem." He called out.

Harris laughed, shaking her head as she turned around, "It's detective."

" 'Course it is." Jem huffed.

"And yours is James Coughlin, I ran your name and description." Harris held her phone up and shrugged. "Sorry cowboy, I'm afraid you're not my type."

With that Harris went to work, leaving Jem standing dumbfounded as he mentally bashed himself. 

"We'll see." Jem mumbled and then headed back home.

There were some interesting people around Charlestown, most Harris believed to be clinicly insane. Another crazy day full of drunks, robberies, break and enters and then a bar fight down at a bar.

"Detective." Jem perked up as he saw the woman from early appear at the scene.

"Calm ya'self pal." Harris said, rolling her eyes when she looked at him to see the blood on his mouth from his split lip. "Alright, let's get them to the station, interview them and then book them." She told a few officers.

Back at the station, she'd just sat down in the interview room where Jem was.

"So why a detective? Why not a teacher or some shit?" He asked.

"This isn't a Q&A alright, just answer my questions so I can get out of here." Harris said, setting her notepad down against the table and wrote a few things down.

"Y'want out, I wanna get t'know ya." Jem said, resting his hands on the table.

"I'm a detective and you're a punk, a criminal. It's not going to work and I'm not going to sleep with you so get that out of your head." Harris explained and stood up.

"Y'never know sweetheart." Jem grinned mischievously, his eyes bright with determination.

"I tried, someone else can interview you." She walked out of the interview, giving the chore to someone else.

Jem was held in the cells for the night and released early hours of the morning, the same time as Harris finished. He'd followed her home and broke in when she was sleeping, not smart considering she woke up and then pinned him to the ground with ease.

"Mm, be dominant all ya' like Detective." Jem growled.

"You're lucky I didn't shoot you." She let him up and then opened her front door. "Now get out before a break your nose, jaw and an arm."

"Y'don't come off as a detective, you use t'slum it just like me." Jem said, knowing he was right.

"Note the word 'Use To' it's a very important word in that sentence your brain managed to conjor up." She said and rubbed her eyes.

"Y'know I'm just gonna keep doin' this?" He asked and sat on the couch. "Unless ya' get t'know me and gimmie a chance, whadda ya' say detective." Jem's grin went from small to an eat shit grin.

"Fine!" She sighed and sat beside him. "Chat away Coughlin."

"Well, I didn't plan this fuckin' far ahead." He admitted. "How 'bout ya' tell me a bit about ya'self first?"

"Alright, you're right. I grew up in a tough neighbourhood, me and my brother. I've worked hard for everything and I mean everything. Typical neighbourhood life though." She shrugged slightly as Jem listened attentively to every word that came from her mouth, like it was gospel.


End file.
